Grimm (UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION SO FOLLOWERS BE WARNED)
by Momo's World
Summary: Reaper Chenkov is a very cold person, but she does have soft spots for her relatives. To others, she was not so kind. When her mother grows tired of her getting into trouble with local teenagers because of her daughter's choice in making money, she sends her away to live with her distant half-brother, Charles, she tries to live with it. Paul/OC
1. New Girl

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Reaper Chekov bowed her head as her adoptive mother looked at her, brow furrowed. Ripped clothes and bruised knuckles was something that seemed common nowadays. "I was simply-" "DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?!" Her protests were silenced as she straightened her posture, her blue eyes going cold as the woman reprimanded her. "Now I don't know who you think you are, but you will not speak when I am speaking. _I_ am the head of this house and you will show me the respect that I deserve! You will speak when spoken to, do you understand me?!" When the girl did not speak, the woman relaxed, choosing to ignore the girl's need to be rebellious in some way or another. "As I was saying. You have become out of control lately, so I feel that the only solution for your behavior is to separate myself and yourself. The problem must be with me, seeing as this behavior thst youre exibiting didn't surface until my return from Romania." At the girl's confused expression, she continued. "I have a brother, Charles. He lives in America and has agreed to allow you to come and stay with him until I feel that you deserve to return." She watched the girl with a warning gaze, something that didn't go unnoticed. "You are dismissed," she said, tossing a golden lock over her shoulder.

...

Isabella Swan looked at her father with an astonished expression. She had been about to go to the reservation to see Jacob when he asked her to sit down, telling her that her criminal cousin from Russia was coming to live with them. "She's coming here? Why would you agree to that?!" She had heard stories about her cousin from her estranged aunt and none of them were nice. She had heard that Reaper was violent, dangerous, and no stranger to criminal activity. Now, for some reason, Charlie was allowing her to come and live with them. "Bells, I know you're probably upset right now, but you know your aunt can be a little eccentric. I doubt your cousin is that bad in all honestly." She looked at him like he'd grown a third head. "Not that bad?! She's a criminal, Charlie!" He shook his head, looking at his daughter. "Criminal or not, she's family." With that, he stood, shaking his head and heading up to his room. Huffing, she went to grab the keys to her truck and pulled off.

It was quiet as she sat next to Jacob, waiting for what he would say next. "Wow." After an hour of silence, that was all he had to say. "Yeah. Wow." She watched as he stood, pushing his hands in his pockets. "We can only hope that Charlie is in his right mind," the Native boy said as he looked across under the beach, noticing his friends approaching. "Here comes Sam. Do you want me to tell him about your cousin? I mean, she's kind of like Charlie, right?" Bella nodded, grabbing the hand he extended her. "She gets here tonight, so Charlie might want her to come to the bonfire with me," she grumbled, brushing off her pants. Jacob frowned, pulling her towards his friends.

"I think Forks will be a good change for you." It seemed as if Charlie didn't get the hint that she really didn't want to talk. Sure, she was grateful to him, but she was tired. All she wanted was sleep. Her body ached, her mind was muddled, and she was highly agitated. She felt his eyes on her, feigning a yawn and turning away from him, staring out the window. Forks was…. woodsy. There were so many trees around and the place seemed to be eternally covered in sadness. "Look, Reaper. Bells doesn't know about the um," she smiled at the way he tried to go about his words. "I understand." He froze, casting a quick glance at her before refocusing on the road. "I know you might have difficulty understanding exactly where I'm coming from, but I don't want her exposed to this lifestyle. She isn't Agda. I've heard about how close they are from Renee, and I don't like it one bit. I couldn't tell her about the lifestyle because I didn't want Bella to turn out like your mother." She understood. Her mother was a monster. Of course she was adopted, but Agda was the only mother she truly knew. "I've heard about your daughter, _Charl'z_, and I can guarantee that she will be nothing like Agda. I know you are aware of her relationship with Edward Cullen, which in itself is enough to assure that Isabella and Agda could differ greatly." He nodded, silencing himself for the remainder of the ride.

Charlie's house was…. small. "I know it's not Romanov manor, but it should be big enough. Bells is out with her friends, so you'll see her later." She nodded, looking around once more. "Your bedroom is all the way upstairs. It has its own bathroom and everything. I'll let you get settled and I'll go get your car. It came in yesterday, but I thought you'd want to wait until you got here before I went to get it." She nodded, forcing a smile as she headed upstairs. When she got inside, she looked around. The walls were a nice teal color, which made her very happy. She would have died if it was pink or god forbid… purple. A shudder ran through her body at the very thought. Taking off her hoodie, she took the time to admire herself in the mirror. She stood in a pair of black yoga pants and a black sports bra, chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her muscles were less defined than some women she had met, but that didn't mean she couldn't pack a punch. Her stomach, neck, back, and arms sported bruises and welts that stood out on her pale skin. Her hands were also bruised, but that was a given, as herself and a few of the guards were sparring before her departure. Okay, that wasn't true. She tried to run away and they caught her. Her dark hair hung to her waist, her odd blue eyes staring back at her. Many people assumed she was blind from a distance, but she simply had very light blue eyes. Agda didn't even see her off, nor did she call to see if she'd made a safe arrival. Her hands were littered with what looked like tattoos as well as her arms. Sighing deeply, she got up a shower, lying in the large bed once she left its steamy warmth.

She was awake when there was a knock on her door. She wore some black joggers and a new sports bra, a bucket hat on her head. She had been up for hours, watching the sunrise from her window, which had a very good view. The door opened and she expected to see Charlie, but was surprised to see Isabella. "Hi, Charlie told me you were here." She watched as her older cousin moved from foot to foot, her eyes flashing to the younger girl's body. "Yes, he told me that I would see later." Bella nodded, looking around and raising an eyebrow. It looked so different. She seemed to have bought furniture from home and it looked more like an office than a bedroom. "I see you've made yourself at home," she mused, turning to see her cousin sliding on a black button down and a pullover. "Yes, making myself comfortable is important." The brunette nodded at her dark haired cousin, watching her grab a set of keys. "Where are you going?" The urgency in Isabella's voice did not escape her. "I have to go to the grocery store for Charlie. He gave me directions. Are you coming along?" Bella shook her head. "I thought we could go to the reservation together. Charlie said you should meet my friends so that you'd have someone around that you know." Reaper found that odd, but shrugged. "I'll follow you there." Bella seemed shocked by her declaration, but didn't say anything further, exiting the room, Reaper grabbing a pair of shoes and following.

The reservation was similar to the villages at home. A small community of people that probably knew one another, probably more than half of them related and inbred, but no one caring. "The only specific thing I'm going to ask of you is that you not stare at Emily." The raven haired girl nodded at her cousin. It was rude to stare at people anyway, but maybe there was something wrong with the Emily woman's face. She nodded, following her cousin out. Isabella knocked on the door, the loud noise and boisterous laughter dying from inside as she heard someone approaching. It was windy outside, so she decided to bring a jacket, we left in the car, but it wasn't really cold. Growing up in Moscow, she didn't have to worry about this cold much. She did, however, play in the snow from before she came, which made her hands a little chilly. It soothed her bruised hands, and it was fun as well.

She heard the door open, looking at Isabella through her sunglasses. Of course the sun wasn't out, but her eyes tended to weird people out. When it fully opened, a smiling woman emerged, Reaper figuring soon that this was Emily. The woman was pretty, that much was certain, but scars marred the right side of her face. "Hello, you must be Bella's cousin." She nodded, smiling tightly, Isabella looking between the two. She felt uncomfortable being here. She didn't know anyone there and Isabella wasn't introducing her. She followed her cousin inside, watching as a large man enveloped her cousin in a hug. Then, he looked at her and a dark shadow came across his face. He plastered on a fake smile. "You must be Reaper. I'm Jacob Black. I've heard so much about you." Reaper didn't even flinch at the implied meaning, simply nodding. "I have heard much about you as well. Charlie is very fond of you." She followed the two of them into a room, only to see that it was crowded with people. Charlie had informed her of the supernatural activity in the community and she could simply say that this was a large pack of young male shifters. Sure, she knew of much larger, but it was a large group of male shifters with one female, which was very odd.

"She must think she's so cool," she heard someone whisper. The voice was feminine, but she doubted if it was the shifter and knew it wasn't Emily. "So Bella. Who's your friend?" Thankfully, it was the same voice, so she could look up and see who it was. "This is my cousin, Reaper," she said, stepping to the side. The woman seemed tall, well tall to Reaper's standards. Reaper herself being only 5'3. Her skin was an olive color, her dark hair cascading down her back, hazel eyes shining. She was very pretty, that was sure. A majority of the women looked the same and the men looked pretty similar.

"Is it true you have a record?!" Everyone looked at the guy who spoke. "Seth!" Reaper raised an eyebrow at him. "A record?" Bella looked at her, frowning. "He means your criminal record." Reaper was genuinely confused at the question, but then it dawned on her. "Agda told you I was a criminal." She saw her cousin look at her feet, confirming her suspicions. "Well that is better than her going to mass and telling everyone that I was a prostitute." The female shifter laughed loudly to everyone's surprise. "I like her," Embry said, scooting over and making room for her to sit between him and Quil.

Emily had been staring at her for the better part of an hour and she really wanted to know what was so interesting. Turning to the side, she made eye contact with the darker woman, a blush spreading across her face. "Yes?" Emily straightened herself. "I was wondering why you're wearing sunglasses inside." She blinked a few times, leaning back in her seat. "I often get asked about my eyes and why they're so strange." She had gotten a formal introduction to the Quileute shifter pack. There was Jacob and Rachel Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Kim Conweller. Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim were all couples, everyone else was just friends and single. She could tell Jacob had a thing for Isabella, though. "No one will judge you for your flaws," Emily said, smiling as she stood to get Sam a drink from the kitchen. "I don't see them as a flaw." Rachel scoffed, muttering, "I bet her eyes are cocked," to Kim as she stood to leave the room, who smiled, Paul letting out a rather undignified snort. Before she could say anything, her glasses were snatched off of her face, Quil's eyes bugging out of his head. "They're so light," he exclaimed, Embry trying to get a good look as well.

She turned around to see Rachel holding her glasses with a smug smiling, which fell when she looked at her boyfriend, who was openly gaping at her. "You bitch!" She was confused for a second before what felt like a pitcher of soda was dumped on her, soaking her sweater, blouse, and hat. Emily looked at Rachel with shocked expression as the younger girl's chest heaved, her glare set on the house guest. Bella stared wide eyed at her cousin, who bore a neutral expression as she stood and headed for the door. She was pulling her sweater over her head as she went. Bella followed closer, a few more if the guys following them out.

"Reaper!" She looked back as her cousin as she made her way to her car, undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Walk and talk," she said in an empty voice, nothing betraying her emotions. "I'm sorry about Rachel! I swear I had no idea that she was going to do that when I invited you here." She gasped as her cousin took off the shirt she was wearing, revealing much worse bruises that she thought she saw that morning. Well, it wasn't that they were larger or anything, just that they were darker. A gasp behind her alerted her that the guys had seen as well. She pulled off her gloves to reveal her bruised hands, a sigh escaping her as she flexed them. "Why should I care about the actions of a mo-" she caught herself, straightening her posture. "It's going to take more than a girl throwing a temper tantrum to piss me off," she said as she saw Emily come out with Paul and Rachel, Sam by her side. **(I'll cut her some slack, but I still don't like her ass. Emily, I mean, not Bitch made Rachel.)** Emily approached the cousins, interrupting Bella and speaking directly to Reaper. "I am so sorry for my friend's behavior! I don't know what came over her." She felt Paul staring at her, his fists trembling slightly as his eyes roamed over her body. She ran a hand over her face. "All I can do is hope that she doesn't do it again. I won't be so forgiving if there is a second time around." Emily started to say something when she turned to her cousin. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go ahead and go back. I still have to go to the grocery store." Bella nodded, watching her cousin walk around her car and get in, pulling out of Sam and Emily's driveway. Turning to Jacob, she frowned, going inside and shaking her head.

**So while I'm heavily editing, maybe half (Bullshit. All.) of this won't even make any fucking sense, so I sincerely apologize.**


	2. First Day of Hell

A knock on the door was what woke her the next day, a groan escaping her lips as she was very aware who the squealing creature was on the other side of her door was. When the knock came again, she sighed and stood, walking to the door. Once it opened, she was greeted with the flashy smile of Alice Cullen. "Elis," she said as the brunette came in, her eyes darting around the room. "I absolutely love what you've done with the place." Running a hand over her eyes, she frowned, donning a cheery face once the woman turned. "Do come in!" Alice swatted at her shoulder, laughing loudly. "Don't act like you aren't excited to see me. Why did I have to find out from Bella that you were coming to Forks? You know you could have stayed with us!" She laid across her bed, burying her head in the pillows. "I don't get along with Edward, remember? I wouldn't bring that hell on anyone." A giggle was her only response as she rolled on her back.

"So what brings the honorable and fashionable Alice Cullen to my Uncle's home while my stick in the mud, pain in the ass cousin is away at school? Surely it's not to discuss the latest trending styles." Alice looked away from her eyes, clearing her throat. "I wanted to present you with an offer." Sitting up, she looked at her old friend. "Continue." Smiling, Alice rose to her feet. "I want you to attend Forks High." The room was silent for a while, Alice about to speak again when Reaper opened her mouth. "Present your case." Straightening her back, she took a seat in the swivel chair in front of the younger woman's desk. "Well, obviously, this is entirely for you to monitor your cousi-" "Spend time with you, go on." Alice glared, but continued. "Bella will be there, Edward will be there, the shifters will be there and I thought-" "The shifters will be there? Why are the shifters attending Forks High? I saw a school on the reservation." Alice sighed. "They got clearance to attend by their tribal council. Forks is a public school and anyone can attend." "You want me to attend because you need the comfort of a friend." Alice smiled, nodding. Looking over at the stack of papers on her desk, she sighed. "I've got nothing better to do. Tell Jasper to get me some documents. I'll enroll tomorrow morning." A squeal was her response, Alice jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around Reaper. "Thank you!" Nodding, she rolled over, throwing a blanket over herself. "Now go away! I don't need Isabella knowing that we're well acquainted. Not yet, at least." Alice rolled her eyes, leaving the room and closing the front door on her way out of the house.

"Pass the spaghetti," Charlie said as he looked between his niece and his daughter. The two weren't speaking to each other, it seemed. Evidently, Bella found out that they both knew about everything because Edward opened his fat mouth and told her. "I can't believe you guy's hid this from me!" Reaper huffed, pushing the spaghetti away. "May I be excused?" Charlie nodded, watching as she threw her napkin on the plate, glaring at her cousin as she left the room. "What is her problem?!" He sighed, running hand across his face. "You have to admit you came on a little strong, Bells. She isn't used to people surrounding her and you took her to the reservation of all places, where you spread lies about her." Bella crossed her arms. "It's what Aunt Agda told me! How was I supposed to know that she was lying?" An eye roll was her response. "Agda could lie in the face of God and swear she's not doing anything wrong." Bella made a noise in the back of her throat. "You act like I knew this. Why didn't you tell me?" Smiling, he looked at her. "I let you make your own mistakes from time to time," he said, smiling as he finished his food. "I'm not saying you're wrong for taking precautionary measures, but you do owe your cousin an apology because you were wrong." She nodded, making her way to her feet. "Not tonight, though. Despite Agda's lies, your cousin does have a mean streak. Give her some time to cool off. Maybe try tomorrow." He rested a hand on her shoulder, making his way upstairs after cleaning his plate. Crossing her arms, she sat back, glaring at her plate.

"This school is boring." She was halfway through her first day and she was already annoyed. Jasper smiled, patting her shoulder as she sat next to him, putting her feet on the table, much to Edward's discomfort. "This is a table for eating, not for you to put your dirty feet on." She scoffed. "You feed on creatures that don't bathe and you're scolding me for putting my feet on the table? Tell me again how that's logical." He glared at her, earning a smirk from her, which annoyed him further. "So Re," Emmett said, gaining her attention. "We're working out together in the gym, right? I get so tired of Edward complaining all the time about every little thing." She smiled, nodding as she felt as set of eyes on her. "Looks like you got some company," Emmett said, watching as the Quileute shifters approached them, accompanied by their imprints. ""This should be interesting," Rosalie said, earning a laugh from Reaper.

"Look who decided to show her face to the world," Rachel said as she sat across from them. "Enjoy your shower?" A scoff was her response as she turned to Alice, who bore a fake smile. "Comment puis- vous vous tenez pour faire face avec eux? Ils sont si évidemment grossier. (How do you stand to deal with them? They are so obviously rude.)" The others shrugged, which caused her to roll her eyes. "I would assume you mean when you poured soda over my head. If that is what you're referring to, then no, I did not." Rachel smiled, hugging Paul's arm and giggling.

"So about this gym workout. What are we going to do? Because I swear if you break another one of my ribs, I'm going to shove a knife through your forehead. Again." He smiled, leaning back in his seat. "It's nothing like that. Just some exercise. No fighting." Jasper laughed loudly, making a few shifters jump slightly. "Thats what it's going to turn into if sparring was your intention." She nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Alright." Rachel cleared her throat, everyone looking over at her. "So, Cassie." Reaper raised an eyebrow. "It's Caspian." She narrowed her eyes at the younger girl at her, her fake smile still in place. Ever since the two were in English together and the teacher called the name she would be using out in class, Rachel had been calling her Cas the Ass to her dumb bitch friends, who were also Isabella's dumb bitch friends. "But Cassie is so cute." A sneer was her response. "Call me Cassie again and I'll choke you until you don't remember your own name." Bella's eyes widened as she leaned back in her seat. "When Charlie said she had a mean streak, this is not what I anticipated." The shifters glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "I guess I'll head to the gym." She rose from her seat, Emmett following.

She was in the middle of sparring with Emmett, ducking as he shot a blow at her head when a loud smack echoed through the gym. She dropped to the floor, effectively tripping Emmett on his back as she saw Bella holding her face, a ball bouncing away from her. Some girls were on the other side of the room, high fiving each other. The ball bounced over to her and she picked it up. Emmett sure was hard to pin and she was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. "Hey, pass the ball!" She looked at the girl holding out her hands. She was tall, her hair blonde, but not in a natural way, just bleached. The girl next to her was around the same height, with dark hair that reached just under her bust. She didn't know their names, only that Bella considered them friends. Now, they had hurt her cousin. No one hurt her cousin but her! "Sure thing," she said, taking the ball and slinging it at her, hearing it whistle through the air. She watched in satisfaction as the ball bounced off of the girl's face, a loud smack echoing through the gym. "Oops," she said as she turned back to Emmett, continuing their session.

"You know you've made an enemy, right?" The voice on the other side of her shower showed that it was Bella. "How's the face?" She turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around herself and opening the curtain. Pinching Bella's cheek, she smiled sweetly. "I did this for you, jolie fille pretty girl." With that, she went to her locker, grabbing her bag and dressing in her new outfit, one that differed greatly from her normal hoodie and sweats. She wore jeans that hugged her curves, accompanied by a green sweater and black heels that added a good six inches to her height, something that was a bit comical, seeing how short she was. Now, the two were almost eye to eye. She stood in front of a mirror and began to do her makeup, running a hand through her hair. Bella watched in awe ad she didn't miss a brush stroke while talking about Lauren and Jessica, as she found out their names were. "Now come along. We have much to do today." Bella pulled on her shirt, following her cousin into the hallway, the two making their way to the front office. They were supposed to be having a meeting at the Cullen home, the shifters and their companions, as well as their Elder Council present. All of this was evidently because they wanted to know how she and Charlie knew about the supernatural world. Also, she was making dinner at the Cullen home.

"Dogs are here!" She ignored Edward's jibe at the shifters, who were more than likely making their way up the driveway. She wanted to make ravioli for dinner, nearly whacking Isabella with a spoon when she came in with pre-prepared ravioli. Rosalie saved Isabella from the rage by escorting her out of the kitchen. She was in the process of checking her chicken when her name was called. "I'm a little busy!" When he didn't answer, she put her oven mitt on the counter, making her way into the front room. Charlie was standing next to the Elders, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the floor. "What is it?" He didn't get the chance to say anything, as a man spoke up for him. "I'm Billy Black. You uncle and I have been friends for years. I can't believe he didn't tell me that he knew about everything I thought I was hiding from him." She looked over at her uncle, noticing the sadness in his eyes. She knew that this had nothing to do with the dinner, but she couldn't address it in front of everyone, but she definitely would talk to him about it the moment the two of them were alone, which would probably be the next time they were in the house because when Bella was actually home, she was still giving Charlie the silent treatment. Turning back to Billy, she smiled. "I look forward to meeting all of you formally when we have dinner." Billy smiled tightly, shaking his head. "No thank you. We ate before we left to save dear Mrs. Cullen the trouble." She blinked a few times, nodding quickly and heading back to the kitchen, taking a deep breath when she entered.

Dinner started fairly easy, as Reaper, Isabella, and Charlie were the only ones eating. "So, Caspian." She looked up from her food, raising an eyebrow. "How does a girl like yourself get mixed up in all this?" She smiled tightly as the Cullens glanced at her. "My mother is a Slayer and my father is a Guardian." They looked confused at that. "A Slayer usually seeks to destroy the supernatural and Guardians ultimately protect them." They stared at her, "I'm curious where you stand in all of this." She looked at the one that introduced himself as Old Quil. "I don't really have a stand in it." Rachel scoffed. "She's obviously on the Slayer side since her mother was the one that sent her here." Charlie laughed slightly, Bella looking confused at her father. "I don't pick sides. I don't feel the need to put my parents into competition with one another. Both sides have their faults. Staying grey is both logical and much less stressful." Jacob straightened in his seat. "Exactly what is faulty about being a Guardian? You're protecting people like us." She nodded. "Yes, but Guardians are loyal to a fault. They protect all supernatural beings. Do you see nothing wrong with that?" He shook his head. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat. "Do you feel that Victoria should run free? That the Volturi should be allowed to take advantage of as many people as they do? The Guardians do. They do not interfere with the horrible things that people of both your species commit, only humans that threaten you. Seeing as a majority of the human world had no idea you exist aside from the Slayers and the Hunters, they only fight them." She stuck her fork in her food, leaning back in her seat.

Dinner was going rather well until Sam spoke up. "Okay, let's just clear the elephant in the room. How are we supposed to be alright with an imprint being friends with them?" Reaper raised an eyebrow, looking to Edward, who sighed. "He means mates." She nodded in understanding. "Well, you could simply pretend that this link does not exist and we can go about our merry lives. I have no desire to be attached to anyone in such a way, as I don't agree to such an existence. It's rather selfish if I do say so myself." Emily sat up straight. "You can't control the imprint, Caspian. Sooner or later, you'll be together, there's no need in fighting it." Reaper leaned forwards. "That would only be the case if you truly desire that person romantically. I assume you mean your fiance attacking you about six years ago. I've read the report, so don't worry about one of your acquaintances telling me. Charlie asked that I destroy the file, so I did, but I did keep the copy and I gave it to Carlisle for safe keeping. You would have had to have already been quite interested in him for the emotion to override his protective nature. I would figure that you wanted him, but since he was romantically involved with your cousin, you decided not to peruse him, instead allowing him to chase you so that you can have him and your cousin would feel betrayed enough to dump him, so that eventually, you could have him once Leah calmed down and felt that he was a nonfactor. This all could have been an unconscious choice, seeing as your morals most definitely stood in the way of such a plan, so you were fighting yourself, and seeing as he had no control, he was fighting your conflicting emotions. That was a recipe for disaster, you should have just told your cousin your situation or skipped town, seeing as he could not leave the reservation."

"Mates can only be what you want them to be and cannot force you to do something that you don't want to do. The only exception to that is that they are clinically proven insane and truly believe that what they're doing is right. Like a man I knew by the name of Dominic. He was insane and I advised that the man he was mated to, Crispin, to reject the connection, to which he refused. Long story short, Crispin said something about never wanting to frown again and Dominic cut his face open. That's one of the things that tends to differentiate you from Children of the Moon, or werewolves, as humans refer to them as. They can reject their mates and vice versa, where only your mate can reject you, which is highly unlikely because only Alpha wolves actually mate with female shifters because humans cannot impregnate her under as close to normal circumstances as possible, meaning without you giving birth to a hybrid child, which will immediately put you under the care of a Guardian because you become a target to Slayers." She watched Old Quil massage his temples. "You have a choice is basically what I'm saying. I guess I got a bit carried away." Charlie laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"I believe this meeting is over. Thank you all for inviting us, I think I'll be going. Are you staying, Cas?" She nodded, pushing back from her seat. "Alice and I might be going to Seattle tomorrow to do some observing." The Elders looked at her with shocked expressions. "An imprint is not going in the thick of that!" Carlisle shook his head. "I don't want any if them going, but there's nothing I can do to stop them from leaving even if I wanted to. Caspian can be a bit mean." She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I am not mean, Carlisle. You just can't handle me." He chuckled, getting up to clear the table as she yawned and headed to their guest bedroom.

**When I said heavily editing, I meant rewriting basically. A lot of things would be the same and of course there will be new things added.**


End file.
